Girls can be Aurors too!
by lilyengraved
Summary: Basically L/J, post hogwarts, I'm not that good at summaries so, maybe you might want to read the first chapter. Its good, trust me!
1. Big things come in small packages

A/N: James' thoughts are in "~" those and Lily's are in "*"'s. and this is me interrupting "^" ok??  
  
James Potter, a 19 year old auror, was partner-less. Now it was a law in the Ministry that you couldn't do field work without a partner, so he was stuck in the office doing paperwork. This is all he did day in and day out. His best friend, Sirius Black, was partnered with an old friend, Arabella Figg, who went to Hogwarts with them. They already knew of her fiery temper, and stayed out of her way when she was on the warpath. So James was settling into a normal days' work when, the door was wrenched open and his boss, Frank Longbottom came into the large, spacious office. "Mr. Potter, he said softly, we've found another auror who is in need of a partner. They should arrive any minute now. They've been trained for this type of assignment. Be nice, or you might find yourself with a broken hand or arm, ok?"  
  
"Yes sir." James replied obediently, while trying to figure out who would be without a partner if they were that good.  
  
~He must be really good, to be able to work by himself most of the time~ ^remember this is James^  
  
Frank left the office, muttering about the caldron bottom thickness ^hehehe^ After a few minutes, James got to work, filling out a form for Chris Bones, who had had his back broken a couple weeks ago, and needed sick leave. Then once again, the door was opened, but this time the person was a totally stranger. She had long, beautiful, wavy red hair, matched with sparkling, intelligent eyes. She was a head shorter then James. She was wearing a shirt that said "Like what you see... Dial 1-800-YOU WISH" and hipster jeans.  
  
Looking him over she smiled and said "Hey, are you James..ah.Potter?" James nodded dumbly, as he was still recovering from the shock that she was a girl.  
  
~ OH man.she's hot.but she can't be an auror.she just can't be! ~  
  
*Oh, another egotistic male partner.damn! Why do I always get partnered with them?*  
  
She sat on his desk, swinging her legs. Again, the door burst open and Frank came in. "Ahh, Lily, you're here. Well, introductions. This is James Potter, a very good graduate from our training program." Frank said to her. Then he turned to James. "Lily is from America and was their best & youngest auror in the business."  
  
"But, Sir.um.She's just a girl. Are you sure there wasn't some mistake?" He said pompously. Lily glared daggers at him.  
  
"Just a girl, huh? Would just any girl be able to do this? Imperio!" she shouted, letting her temper get the better of her. James stood there for a moment, feeling a voice in his head, saying "James, jump up and down, jump up and down James.DO IT!" He started jumping up and down until she broke the curse. Staring at her hands he realized, she didn't have a wand!  
  
"This might be the right time to tell you James, Lily is a very powerful witch. By the time she is 20 she will be more powerful than Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort put together. She is an expert in the martial arts." Frank said.  
  
"Ok.just how old are you?" James asked suspiciously  
  
"18." She said sweetly, flashing a brilliant smile that probably had all the boys begging her to go out with them.  
  
"EIGHTEEN? Sir, how the hell do you expect me to be partners with a teenager!"  
  
"James you're only 19, stop acting like a spoilt child! You will respect her and treat her as an equal. Lily has just graduated from the Salem School of Auror training, the best in the world. And if I am very much mistaken, you are the one who still likes to pull pranks. So lay off!" Frank Longbottom said, "I expect you to show her around here and familiarize her with the Aurors Black and Figg." James looked to the floor, scuffing his shoes on it.  
  
"Yes sir." He replied, sighing. He gazed at Lily. She coolly returned it, obviously waiting for a response.  
  
~Well might as well try and make friends. ~  
  
"Let's go." He said, leading the way to the café, which is where Sirius would most likely be.  
  
"Fine with me." Lily replied, hopping off the desk and following him out.  
  
****  
  
"Yo Padfoot get over here." James yelled as they entered the small coffee shop. A tall man with long black hair, wicked blue eyes and a devilish smile walked over.  
  
"Hey Prongs.WOAH! Who's your girl?" He said gesturing towards Lily.  
  
Lily looked offended and yelled "First of all I am NOT anyone's girl, least of all his, second of all I have a name which happens to be Lily and thirdly I'm his PARTNER."  
  
"Whoa...feisty one is she." Sirius said calmly, "New partner eh?"  
  
"Yeah." James replied, a little cautiously.  
  
"A little fragile is she?" he said raising an eyebrow to check her out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily said, glaring at him.  
  
"Uh-oh, you shouldn't have said that." James said shaking his head. A minute Lily had disarmed Sirius, pinned to the ground & broken his hand. The entire cafe started applauding. ^ Remember they're still on campus. ^  
  
A small, brown haired girl came up behind Sirius and smiled saying "Hey, I am Arabella Figg. You can call me Bella. I've never seen James or Sirius taken out that easily. I am Black's partner. Frank Longbottom, the chief, said that a new auror will be arriving today. I never thought it'd be another girl, since not many girls want to be auror's. I guess you'll be sleeping in my dorm. I am the only girl here and it does get a bit boyish."  
  
"Er...Hi I'm Lily Evans. I'm from America, and there, we have whole training camps for girls." Lily laughed at the shocked look on Arabella's face. "Not all countries are as sexist as they are here." Bella grabbed Lily's arm and told Lily to follow her.  
  
"Are James and Sirius always this sexist?" Lily said after they were a fair way away from the café.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. They think that this is a "man's" job.whatever that is! They also have huge egos, but Remus, their other best friend, isn't that bad. It took about 2 years for James and Sirius to respect me. You've already gained Sirius's respect, though, I saw the look of respect on his face when you pinned him." Bella explained.  
  
Bella led Lily up several flights of stairs into a very plain room, with two beds, two night stands and one dresser with 6 drawers. "This is our room. We are allowed to change it, but I'm not that good with decorating charms, so I never actually did any decorating. I like to keep the room clean, because the boy's rooms are so messy, it's disgusting!" Arabella said, looking hopeful.  
  
*Should I show this girl what I can do? Why not??*  
  
"Hey, Bella, what's your favourite colour?" Asked Lily, ready to surprise Bella.  
  
"Um, purple, why?"  
  
"'Cause it's decorating time!" Yelled Lily. When they had finished it was still early, about 6 in the afternoon, and the girls were doing they're own thing. Lily lay on a dark purple (like an amethyst colour) bed, drowning from the many pillows in different shades of purple, pink, blue and white. There was also a bookcase in one corner and a window seat in the window. The girls' room had a wonderful view, looking out onto the mountains which were surrounding the camp. The dresser was now a big duchessy sort of dresser, with a big mirror that could fit two people. Arabella was lying on her bed, which was a lavender colour, doing her nails in various colours of the rainbow. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which startled both girls out of their respective dreamlands. Without bothering to wait, James & Sirius burst into the room.  
  
"WOAH! Where you girl hit with a spell or something?" Sirius asked, stunned at the once bland room's new colours.  
  
"Of course not, Sirius Black. I just happen to be able to know the decoration charm." Lily replied, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Oh, of course. Well dinner is ready." James told the girls.  
  
They scrambled into the bathroom, and appeared 2 minutes later, both wearing jeans and dark, hunting green, 3 quarter way sleeve T-shirts.  
  
****  
  
This is actually a story by moon princess, but with a lot of difference. Check out hers at http://www.fanfiction.net/read 


	2. Secrets, Secrets, are no fun, Secrets, S...

Girls Can Be Aurors too!  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer, now and forever! NEWS FLASH! I don't own Harry Potter, and if you think I do, you are probably a figment of my imagination. OK?? A/N: WOW~! I feel special.I'm not sure why.maybe it's the coke, or maybe it's the lovely, kind reviewers! Thanx so much, I was inspired by you! *Blows kisses* ~~~  
  
Walking in the hall, Lily looked around. A few- no make that a lot - of heads swiveled to see her. News traveled fast here, everyone already knowing about Sirius and her little scuffle yesterday. Deciding to ignore them, she walked over to where Bella was franticly motioning at her. The only interesting thing about the hall was the fact that there was a table at the front, with stern faced people sitting behind it, watching them. She sat down next to Bella, and Bella whispered "Lily, you have to go up to the examiners table, they have to review you." Lily nodded in her direction and stood up once again. Casually, she walked around until she was standing in front of everyone, a few paces from the table.  
  
Gathering her courage, she strode up, and stood, hands behind her back, until one of them (an old, bent man who must have been at least one hundred), got up and squinted into her eyes. Sitting down, he pronounced her as Lily Evans. The next one (a tall, brown haired lady, wearing a green dress who stared disgustedly at her jeans), stood up and asked Lily to hold out her hands. Lily did, thinking,  
  
*Oh, dear, a fortune teller.*  
  
The lady smirked and whispered "What do you think of James Potter?" "I think he's an egotistic, stuck up, little mamma's boy. Why?" She replied, taking care not to look in her eyes. The lady smirked even harder saying "Oh, no reason.don't worry dear." She sat down, saying in a deep voice "The prophesy is complete. She's fine here." The last man, who was distant until now, stood up. He reached over the desk, but before he could lay a hand on her, she had him sprawled on the table. He chuckled and whispered "Don't worry, girly, I just want a quick look at your soul." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she felt a burst of energy go through her, stopping at her heart. The energy stopped and felt around it. After a few minutes, he let go of her, telling the hall that she was ready to begin. The fortune teller, Amanda, gave Lily a folder, full to the brim with papers. Lily strolled down to Bella's table, settling in to eat. After all, Aurors have to keep up their strength, you know. After a few minutes, the hall went back to the chatter that had been abandoned when Lily had gone to the "Advisers". Lily opened the folder, to the first page. It was a simple recover-and-return mission, starting this afternoon, with James. She sighed, and turned the page. This page contained information on James.  
  
*His middle name is Isaac, eh? He's only older then me by 12 days.right.why do I need to know this?*  
  
"Ah, normal partner information. I see you've got a simple recover mission, you lucky darling!" Bella spouted, going on while Lily thought about England, and its strange customs. "LILY!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??" Bella shouted, about to give up on her strange, American friend. "Yeah, yeah.I'm listening." She replied, bored with the way the conversation was going. The rest of the dinner past uneventfully, until they made they're way back up to their dorms. "G'night Lily.." muttered Bella, sleepily. "Night, Bella, see ya in the morning!" Lily replied, climbing into her four poster. All night she tossed and turned.  
  
~Lil's Dream~  
  
14-years old again. Blond hair, green eyes, sparkling smile. She had changed so much in America. She had dyed her hair for her first mission, at the age of 11. She was now Gillian Knight, a pureblood, traveling to Hogwarts for schooling, when she was actually hiding from "YOU-KNOW-WHO". Her smile had many hearts racing, a glimpse of what was inside wasn't allowed. And James Potter, arrogant James Potter, thought he could claim her. She let him, until Year 7, when after graduation, she disappeared, no one except Remus Lupin, sworn to secrecy, knowing who she was really. She was being carried, up, into the astronomy tower, by James, and was giggling the whole time. Well, except when he kissed her. He was so understanding, why did she have to leave?? She was in the tower again, feeling his warm body next to hers as they stared at the sky.  
  
~end dream sequence~  
  
Lily bolted up in bed, wondering where the innocent, cute 14-year-old had gone. She remembered where she was, and got up, silently. It was 4 am, time to get up. All over the campus, alarms were waking people into this world. Yawning, she walked past Bella. Opening the door, she froze as she heard Bella's voice asked "Gilly-bean? Is that you? Come here, let me help. It'll be ok.lets go up to the infirmary." Lily shivered, and walked out into the corridor, joining the rush to the showers. Smiling as she saw the queue for the guys showers, she was glad there weren't too many girls.  
  
*** Ok, if you didn't review *glare* then skip this little bit, thanking the reviewers. Hopefully it'll get longer every time!  
  
Cho_ChangRULES: Thanx girl! I love Hermione too! And, hint, if you put more spaces in your stories, it'll be easier to read. Kaysies?  
  
Oliver's gurl: Who ever you are.thanks, no offence moon princess, but I like mine better too!  
  
Yuna: Thanks for reviewing.you know, I used to live in Japan? I lived in Mita...Australian Embassy...it was kick-ass!  
  
Blackgreenfrogs: How come all my reviewers are girls?? That is kinda offensive, well not really.. Does any1 love evil bunnies?? Don't worry if you don't know what I'm talking about! Thanx girl, you rock!  
  
See the box? Thank me for this fic and push the button! NOW! 


	3. What has Lily been up too?

Girls Can Be Aurors Too!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Disclaimer as usual and I'd like to thank my BETA-readers, Blackgreenfrogs and my fellow author moon princess. My muses have abandoned me, so sorry if this really sucks. Sorry, I know I'm going to get millions of e-mails complaining about....the length and ending of the story.sorry!!!  
  
Ok, now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was in the shower, washing her long hair when she heard Arabella come in. She felt the cool water trickle down her back, and washed the conditioner out. Lily stepped out, and grabbed a fluffy, pink towel that was on the bench. She dressed quickly not noticing the clothes, trying to get out of there before Bella got out. Many questions would come up, some not that pleasant. Lily walked out of the bathroom, carefully watching for anyone that would talk to her. She wanted to be alone for this.  
  
She strode into her bedroom and looked around for anyone in there. Seeing no one, she opened the side drawer of her dressing table and pulled out a black book that had a lily engraved on the front. She opened it, and sighing, picked up her quill that was lying on her bed. She wrote franticly for a few minutes until she heard the door open. Lily snapped the book shut, and tucked it into the side drawer muttering "Sebingil Evienesi" as it closed.  
  
Bella entered the room, and looked around before walking over to the corner, sighing and grabbing a bit of air. Unfortunately for Lily, it wasn't just air. There stood a messy James Potter and a mischievous looking Sirius. But today wasn't THAT bad, because before anyone could say anything, the breakfast bell rang. They joined the throng of people going to the hall and before you could say "supercalafragalistic expealadocies!" they were in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast past smoothly, and soon they were back in the office were they had first met, waiting for the signal that would let them go on their mission (FINALLY!). James stood shifting nervously from foot to foot, thinking:  
  
~Oh, god. My first recover mission. It's a big one too..dear lord! A couple..~  
  
Lily was (as always) calm, and cool, just thinking:  
  
*Easy recover; chalk up another one for me! I'm going to be the best female auror ever. I mean it's only a couple...*  
  
Before they could finish their thoughts though, the signal was called and they apparated to in front of the house where the death eaters were supposed to be meeting today.  
  
"I'll knock on the door, and you stay back here, ok?" James hissed.  
  
"NO! I want to knock. I have more experience out in the field." Lily hastily lowered her voice.  
  
"Lily, I am older, I have priority. I demand you get out of the way now!" James whispered.  
  
"No, I'm doing it. You can open the next door!" She hissed, looking daggers at him.  
  
"Grrr! Can't you just let me go..AHHH!!" The door behind Lily suddenly opened and a hand shot out, and grabbed her arm. She let out a half scream as her sleeve slid up her arm to reveal...  
  
A/N: Ok, so you can guess what Lily has on her arm. If you can't, read more Harry Potter. OHHHHHH!! HEHEHEHE! Ok, I know this is short but I have 2 assignments due tomorrow, and a couple exams. I'm really stressed. I promise to update in a couple days. Sorry for the sorta cliffy! 


	4. Unconciencusness, Memories & Unweaving L...

She was locked in the house, and it was his entire fault. If he hadn't let her get so close to the door, then he could have stopped it. What was he supposed to do, go back to the ministry and say "Oh, sorry, I lost her?" How was that going to help Lily? He should just stay down here, and wait until everyone leaves, then grab Lily but she would object to that too. Sexist Pig, he heard her say in his mind. I can rescue myself you know! He chuckled and hunkered down, remembering the many times he had done this, waiting for Gilly to come out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She was their prize possession, and was under constant guard. She was so beautiful, her lips so pink, her body so small. He was now lost in his own world of memories.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, he heard the snap of a rope and swiveled his head to see Lily tying a rope around a group of young men, who were all unconscious. She smiled at him, and he was reminded of the way Gillian used to smile. The I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. He forced himself up, on unsteady legs, and grabbed Lily's arm as he fell. She smiled again, and he heard himself whisper "You should smile more, you look so pretty." That was all he remembered before he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was standing in front of James, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head, and gently asked "What happened after I.passed out?" She smiled and whispered  
  
"I got yelled out for returning late, with an unconscious partner. He wanted to know what we had been doing." She arched an eyebrow at the last sentence, watching him for a reaction. He sat up and looked around, recognizing the place as an infirmary. He got up and walked up to his room, ignoring the yells from the Nurse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was after dinner, around eight or nine when the radio in the common room (A*N: YES, they have a common room!) was turned on. There was a song playing, and as it ended, they heard the start of a song that Gillian used to bounce around too. It was a really jumpy song, and always brought a smile to their faces. As it started, Lily's eyes widened, and she jumped out of the chair, making some lame excuse that no one heard.  
  
Upstairs, she tuned the radio to the same channel, and listened happily to the great song. She started doing her "Gilly dance" and was bouncing around until the song ended when suddenly, she heard someone cough. She whirled around, and saw James, Sirius, and Bella & Remus standing in the doorway.  
  
"Welcome back, Gillian."  
  
A*N: I know this is ultra short, but I like it this way. Don't sue 'cause I don't own Harry Potter..ok?? And also I know that you can't have radios in the wizarding world, but it's a magical radio, ok? 


End file.
